Periwinkle
Periwinkle (often shortened to "Peri") is a frost-talent fairy from the Winter Woods, who appears in the 5th Tinker Bell film in the Peter Pan prequel saga Secret of the Wings which is the 2012 Disney film. She is voiced by actress Lucy Hale. Background When a baby laughs for the first time, a fairy is born. Unlike other fairies however, Peri and Tink were born from the same first laugh, making them fraternal twin sisters. They share many aspects when it comes to likes, personality traits, characteristics, and appearance. However, the most striking connection is their fairy wings, as they have the same wing-shaped pattern, which is unheard of as fairy wing patterns are supposed to be distinctive. As far as personality goes, Periwinkle is very bubbly and rather adventurous. She is often on the cheerful side and is always open to new ideas and innovations. Like Tink, she collects discarded items found in Never Land called "lost things," as Tink calls them. Peri, however, prefers to call them "found things." Like other Winter fairies, Peri is forbidden from ever exploring the Warm Seasons of Pixie Hollow as it is said to be dangerous for a winter fairy because of the warm climate. Even so, Peri grew a fascination of the world beyond her own and dreamed of visiting it. When she meets Tinker Bell, the bond between the two fairies causes them to think of ways to cross the border. When they do however, it may spell danger. Role in the film On a normal day when Periwinkle's watching the animals cross the border to the Winter Woods for the season, her wings begin to glow mysteriously. Peri rushes to the keeper of fairy knowledge, Dewey, to learn more about glowing wings. During their meeting, Peri and Dewey are encountered by Tinker Bell, from the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Like Peri, Tink's wings began to glow while she was helping Fawn the animal fairy, escort animals across the border. When Peri and Tink got closer to each other, their wings began to sparkle again. Dewey was fascinated and told the fairies to stand on a snowflake shaped platform. The platform lifted into the air and showed Peri and Tink their origins through pixie dust. Peri and Tink learn that they're twin sisters and were immediately ecstatic to meet each other. Just as they were getting introduced, Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, arrives to speak with Dewey. Milori explains that he found a book from the warm regions of Pixie Hollow and fears that a warm fairy is in the Winter Woods. Dewey tries to ease the lord, but Milori commands Dewey to send any warm fairy that enters the Woods back to the warm regions. Dewey agrees and Milori exits. Tink and Peri come out of hiding and are heartbroken to hear this. However, Dewey explains that Milori never said when, thus allowing Tink to stay for the remainder of the day. Periwinkle takes Tink on a tour of the Woods, showing her the lost things that she found, some of her favorite activities, and shows just what frost fairies have the power to do. Peri also introduces Tink to her best friends Spike and Gliss. Unlike Spike, Gliss was more than happy to show Tink around, though Spike only reluctantly agreed as she enforces the border rule. That night, Tink visits Peri's house and sits by a campfire whilst she and Peri speak about what they have in common, which turns out to be a lot. Peri and Tink then look out into the Winter Woods on the edge of the mountain Peri's house lies on. Peri takes the time to speak about her dreams of seeing the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink then thinks she might be able to make that possible, but before she can design the plan, the edge of the mountain breaks, sending Tink plummeting as her coat covers her wings, thus preventing her from flying. Luckily, Dewey's pet lynx, Fiona, catches the fairies. It is in that moment that Dewey realizes it's too dangerous for the fairies to cross the border and escorts Tinker Bell back to said border. Peri and Tink seemingly have a good-bye moment, but Tink whispers a plan to Periwnkle, as Dewey is too heartbroken to watch the fairies say good-bye. The following day, Tink and Peri meet at the border. Tink's friends Clank and Bobble show Peri their newest invention; a snow maker. The device allows Periwinkle to journey through the warm regions of Pixie Hollow while keeping cool at the same time. With the machine an apparent success, Tink takes Periwinkle on a tour through Pixie Hollow. Tink introduces Peri to her friends as they show her what powers they possess. Tink's garden fairy friend Rosetta give Peri a periwinkle flower as a gift. Peri frosts the gift to perverse it in the climate of the Winter Woods. Just then, Peri's wings begin to wrinkle and damage. Tink and her friend Vidia lift Peri back to the border where they are encountered by Lord Milori. Fortunately, Peri's wings are recovered within minutes of returning into the Winter Woods. Milori then declares that Periwinkle and Tinker Bell are forbidden to see each other from that point on. Queen Clarion arrives after hearing about the event, and agrees with Milori's demands. The Queen also reveals that it was she who created the law. Heartbroken, Peri heads over to Dewey's library where she repeatedly watches the story of her and Tink's origins. Lord Milori then arrives to explain to Peri why she and Tinker Bell cannot interact again. When Pixie Hollow was very young, a fairy from the warm regions and a fairy from the Winter Woods fell in love. They met at the border every day as their love grew stronger. Eventually, they decided to cross. One of the fairies damaged a wing, something that is incurable. It was that incident that caused Queen Clarion to create the law. The next day, the snow maker went berserk, and began to freeze the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink and her friends were able to destroy it, but it was too late. The seasons were thrown off and every inch of Pixie Hollow would soon be frozen, including the Pixie Dust Tree. After a while, all fairy wings would be frozen and break apart, never allowing a fairy to fly again. Tink realizes that the periwinkle her sister preserved was still alive after the frost melted. That gives Tink the idea to have Peri, Spike, and, Gliss preserve the Pixie Dust Tree before it's destroyed. Peri and her friends do so, but the Pixie Dust Tree is far too large to cover by themselves. Suddenly, Lord Milori arrives with dozens of frost fairies. Milori sends some fairies to preserve other parts of Pixie Hollow, while he and the rest of the frost talents preserve the Pixie Dust Tree. After a while, the Pixie Dust Tree is saved, but Tinker Bell's fairy wings appears to be broken due to crossing into the Winter Woods. Fortunately, when Peri and Tink's twin fairy wings connect, Tink's wing magically repairs itself. Lord Milori and Queen Clarion reveal that they ''were the two fairies that fell strongly in love, and crossed the border, and that Milori was the one who had broken his wing all those years ago by sharing a romantic kiss. They apologize for keeping Tink and Peri separated, allowing them to see each other again with no restrictions. Some time afterwards, warm fairies are finally allowed to cross, as long as the frost fairies preserve the delicate fairy wings of the fairies that cross. Peri, Tink, along with their old and new friends, celebrate as the two worlds, Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods are no longer separated, and are finally united as one. Disney Parks Periwinkle recently made her debut in the Disney theme parks at Magic Kingdom's Tinker Bell's Magical Nook, and Disneyland's Pixie Hollow meet-and-greet areas. A topiary was also featured of Periwinkle at the Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival. Trivia *Periwinkle's hairstyle was designed by hairstylist, Ken Paves, and was inspired by the icicle known as a "Frost Flower". *Periwinkle's overall design (hair specifically) was meant to be very distinct, to give her an iconic look like her sister. *In the scene where Tinker Bell and Periwinkle list off things they have in common with markings on an ice wall, if one were to count all the markings, it would show the sisters have 120 things in common with each other. *Despite her control over wintry elements like snow and ice, her name, "Periwinkle," is a summer color. *Periwinkle was born approximately 6 seconds after Tinker Bell. It is easy to tell which is which by observing their neck and Tinker Bell's position: Tinker Bell in the first movie, and in the scene where Tinker Bell and Periwinkle watch how they came to be, did not wear a collar, and her position is to the left, which is the direction Queen Clarion is shown to be entering after her birth. Periwinkle is shown to be wearing a collar, and her position is to the right. *As twin sisters, She and Tinker Bell have attributes of the two known types of viable twins. Their appearances are typical of fraternal twins, however their mode of birth is the kind that produces identical twins where one totipotent unit, (in the case a laugh) with the potential of becoming one organism, splits in two and become two. *In all of the teaser pixie previews for ''Secret of The Wings, Periwinkle isn't shown amongst her friends or with Tinker Bell, despite the fact that a great deal of time in the actual movie is spent by Periwinkle interacting with them. *Compared to few of her winter fairy friends, her skin appears less pale, she also appears to be the slimmest amongst her group. *Periwinkle shares a few similar traits with Elsa from 2013 Disney movie Frozen. **Both have very fair hair - Peri's is white and Elsa's is platinum blonde. **Both have a small bang down their forehead. **Both have power over ice and snow. **Both have blue/icy/snow motives. **Both have sisters (Tinker Bell and Anna). ***Their sisters are the main protagonists of both movies respectively. Gallery Periwinkle.png|Periwinkle in Secret of the Wings Periwinkle_tink_02.jpg|Periwinkle posing for a photo at one of the Disney parks SOTW-01.jpg|Periwinkle showing Tinker Bell her "found things" b85fe1383662b31b10dd3c786f657e6f58b1c84b.jpg|Peri with Gliss and Tink 383x215px-LL-4f2d16ab_secrw1.png|Peri and Tink preparing to ice slide 8052628765_9edb2b2f25.jpg|A statue of Periwinkle at Pixie Hollow in the Disney Parks LKQeIlHm.png|Periwinkle with her friends 7713697296_1b1b27ab42_z.jpg|A Periwinkle topiary Fullscreen capture 10102012 73818 PM.bmp.jpg 1361277309_youloveit_ru_fei_disnei_kartinki03.jpg periwinkleautograph.jpg|Periwinkle's signature PeriwinkleShocked.jpg|Periwinkle shocked Periwinkle1.jpg|Periwinkle at birth as shown in Secret of the Wings; collar around her neck Periwinkle-Disney-Fairies.jpg Disney-Fairies-Redesign-disney-fairies-34698202-748-750.jpg|Periwinkle and Tinker Bell's redesigns Secret-of-the-Wings-tinkerbell-and-the-mysterious-winter-woods-32508935-640-360.jpg Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Characters who fly Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Article of the week Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Animated characters Category:Wonderful World of Color